arigatou
by Misaki.Yui
Summary: 'aku harap, aku masih bisa melihatmu bertanding untuk terahir kalinya, Inuyasha.' hati kagome bergeming


Hay hay hay... ketemu lagi sama hani-chan *hihi.. gimana minna-san? Cerita yang kemarin seru atau tidak? Semoga bisa menghibur para pembaca yaaaa...

Ok nih.. kali ini author amatiran ini mau coba bikin Fanfic yang bisa bikin pembaca pada nangis bombai haha *padahal cerita yang kemarin belum selesai*

Nah langsung saja yah pada ceritanya... _cekidoooot_

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha Takahashi Rumiko**

**Warning : gaje, misstypo, alurnya aneh, OOC dll**

**RnR**

**Arigatou**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Kagome's POV

Kini aku hanya bisa terbaring lemah ditempat tidur disebuah ruangan yang memiliki aroma obat obatan. Ya aku berada dirumah sakit saat ini. Karena penyakit kanker otakku sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

Menurut dokter, aku tak mungkin dapat disembuhkan. Namun, jika memang begitu aku hanya ingin orang orang yang berada disekitarku tidak meneteskan air matanya pada saat aku pergi.

Hari ini, kaa-san, ji-san dan juga sota tidak ada dirumah sakit untuk menemaniku. Kaa-san sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh atasannya, ji-san sedang melayani tamu yang akan membeli barang barang antiknya. Sedangkan sota, adikku yang satu ini sedang disibukan dengan kegiatan disekolahnya.

Aku hanya bisa terbaring ditempat tidur dan diruangan yang cukup besar untukku. Tidak ada yang menemani dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memandangi keluar jendela.

"nona kagome. Ayo minum obatnya dulu." Kata seorang berbaju khas perawat

"hai.." jawabku sambil menganggukan kepala

Aku segara meminum obat yang sudah disediakan oleh perawat itu. Obat yang berbentuk kapsul dan sirup itu membuatku mual. Tapi dengan obat itu juga aku apat bertahan hingga sekarang.

Ending kagome's POV

Author POV

"bolehkah aku pergi ketaman, suster?" tanya kagome sambil menatap keluar jendela

"tentu saja boleh, kagome-chan. Mau aku temani?"

"tidak usah ditemani. Biar aku saja yang menemaninya." Suara laki laki itu terdengar begitu jelas dan lantang.

Kagome menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Dia mendapati seorang laki laki tengah berdiri dekat pintu dengan membawa bunga ditangannya.

"i.. inuyasha.." kagome berkata pelan

"ohayou, kagome. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya laki laki yang dipanggilnya inuyasha itu.

"o.. ohayou inuyasha."

"hey, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kagome hanya memandangi wajah laki laki itu. '_tidak biasanya dia datang sepagi ini. Ada apa?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

"eh.. go.. gomen ne. Ba.. baik baik saja. Ada apa kau datang kemari sepagi ini, inuyasha?"

"aku kan kekasihmu, jadi aku bebas mau datang kesini kapanpun aku suka."

"kau ini.. sama sekali tidak berubah." Kagome mengukir senyum tipisnya. Namun masih tetap bisa dilihat oleh inuyasha.

"baiklah, ayo kita ketaman." Ajak inuyasha sambil menggendong kagome dan mendudukannya dikursi roda yang telah disediakan dan memang sering dipakai jika kagome ingin berjalan jalan dirumah sakit.

"suster, kau bereskan tempat ini saja. Biar aku yang mengurus kagome." Perintahnya dengan enteng

"kau ini, seenaknya saja menyuruh suster itu."

"keeh..."

Laki laki itu – inuyasha – mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh kagome menuju lift dan hendak pergi ketaman rumah sakit. Walaupun berada rumah sakit, namun taman itu tak masih tampak indah.

.

.

.

"wah segar sekali udara disini." Dengan spontan kagome berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

'BRUUK'

Akibat penyakitnya sudah terlalu parah kini kaki kagome tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri hingga kagome terjatuh ditanah.

"KAGOME !" inuyasha menghampiri kagome dan membantunya berdiri

"..(menahan sakit) ti.. tidak apa apa, inuyasha. Kau tak perlu cemas seperti itu."

Inuyasha memeluk kagome dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tetapi itu membuat kagome membelalakan matanya karena perlakuan inuyasha padanya. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh seorang inuyasha.

"i.. inuyasha.. a-ada apa?"

"kau harus berjanji padaku, kagome."

"jan.. janji?! Janji apa inuyasha? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku sendirian."

Mendengar perkataan inuyasha, kagome merasa terhentak. _'apa ini benar benar kau, inuyasha?' _hatinya berbisik.

Tak terasa cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Namun, didalam hatinya – kagome – masih menyimpan satu pertanyaan yang selalu ingin dia tanyakan.

Kagome segera mengusap air matanya agar inuyasha tak melihatnya menangis. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kagome. Ya, kebiasaan menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri karena inuyasha.

"i.. inuyasha.. bisakah kau melepaskanku. Aku sulit bernafas."

Inuyasha melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati. Pelukan yang spontan namun dapat membuat inuyasha merasakan apa yang disebut dengan nyaman.

_I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_

Suara ringtone itu terdengar dari ponsel inuyasha. "moshi moshi, inuyasha disini."

"_inuyasha, kau ada dimana? Cepatlah datang. Kita akan segera latihan untuk pertandingan lusa." _Suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"bukankah kita akan latihan pukul 3 sore kan? Mengapa baru jam segini kau sudah memintaku untuk latihan, miroku?!"

"_cepatlah datang. Atau kau akan menjadi bulan bulanan koga."_ Seseorang itu lalu mengakhiri percakapannya.

"hey, miroku!" inuyasha dengan geram memanggil nama itu walaupun ia sudah tau saluran telponnya sudah mati.

"ada apa, inuyasha? Kau akan pergi latihan ya?"

Inuyasha tidak bisa menjawab. Sejujurnya dia masih ingin menemani seseorang yang dia sayang. Namun, jika dia terlambat. Maka dia akan dicoret dari daftar pemain.

"pergilah, inuyasha. Mereka menunggumu." Sambung kagome seakan dia tau apa yang sedang kekasihnya pikirkan.

Inuyasha hanya memandangi kagome – heran – '_aku merindukan kagome yang melarangku pergi. Andai saja dulu aku tidak mengatakan hal itu.' _gumannya dalam hati.

**Flashback **

"inuyasha, jangan pergi latihan dulu. Temani aku sebentar lagi." kagome menarik tangan inuyasha untuk mendekati sebuah wahana permainan.

"oh ayolah, kagome. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Keluhnya

"hem baiklah kalau begitu (cemberut) antarkan aku pulang saja ya.."

"baiklah. Ayo pulang."

.

.

"arigatou inuyasha, tadi menyenangkan ya." senyuman terukir diwajah kagome

"ah tidak usah berterimakasih. Lagi pula tadi sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Aku sangat bosan menemanimu menaiki wahana permainan yang membosankan itu."

Kagome tertunduk '_bosan menemaniku, ya..' _

"aku pergi latihan dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." Inuyasha menginjak pedal gas mobilnya setelah kagome turun dari mobilnya.

**Off Flashback**

"inuyasha.. inuyasha.." kagome memanggil nama pemuda itu sambil mengguncang guncang tubuhnya.

"o.. oi.. ada apa kagome?"

"kau kenapa, inuyasha? Cepatlah. Teman temanmu sudah menunggu." Kagome tersenyum pada inuyasha dengan tulus.

Inuyasha yang melihat senyuman dari kekasihnya – kagome – hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"bagaimana denganmu, kagome?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan

"bagaimana denganku? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"kau tidak ingin aku menemanimu, kagome?"

"kau ini kenapa?"

"jawab aku kagome!"

"aku.. aku tidak mau membuatmu bosan karna menemaniku. –jeda waktu- kau harus membawa kemenangan untukku, inuyasha." Senyuman tulus nan manis itu terukir untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"a.. aku tidak bosan, kagome. Sungguh."

"ah sudahlah. Kau ini membuang buang waktu saja. Pertandingannya lusa kan? Aku akan datang."

Dalam keadaan kagome yang sedang sakit parah, dia masih mau datang dipertandingannya. Namun, inuyasha tahu satu hal. Dokter tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kagome untuk berpergian jauh dari rumah sakit.

Inuyasha beranjak dari duduknya. "tidak usah memaksakan jika kau tidak bisa datang." Inuyasha mengusap lembut pipi sang kekasih.

'_aku harap, aku masih bisa melihatmu bertanding untuk terahir kalinya, inuyasha.' _Hatinya bergeming

Inuyasha meninggalkan kagome ditaman rumah sakit yang sebelumnya dia menelpon sango untuk menemani kagome.

"sango, aku titip kagome ya." Inuyasha berkata seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika sango baru datang.

"eh.. kenapa kau panggilkan sango? Aku kan bisa ditemani oleh suster."

"tak apa apa kagome. Aku akan menemani sampai ibumu datang." Jawab sango sebelum inuyasha membuka mulut.

"eh.. sango.." tatapan kagome menggambarkan dirinya sedang kebingungan

"Kohaku sedang berlibur dirumah paman Totosai. Jadi dia tidak ada disini untuk beberapa minggu." Sango memberi senyuman tulus pada kagome.

"arigatou, sango. Maaf jika aku merepotkan mu. Tolong jaga kagome untuk ku." Inuyasha berkata dan meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

.

.

.

Setelah inuyasha berpamitan beberapa hari lalu, dia tidak mengunjungi kagome lagi. Mungkin karena pertandingannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Hari demi hari penyakit kagome semakin memburuk. Kini kagome benar benar tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun lagi.

"kagome, kau harus bertahan. Inuyasha akan segera datang." Sango nampak khawatir

"sa.. sango.." kagome memanggil dengan terbata bata.

"a.. aku disini kagome."

"bi.. bisa..kah kau antar.. kan aku ke pertan.. dingan i-inu.. yasha?"

"kondisimu lemah kagome. Inuyasha tidak akan senang jika tau keadaanmu seperti ini."

"aku.. mohon, sango."

**To be continued...**

.

.

Nah bagaimana ceritanya minna-san? Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun dalam alur cerita *minta maaf sambil bungkuk bungkuk*

Tolong review ya minna-san *masang puppy eyes* review kalian sangat saya butuhkan untuk kedepannya.


End file.
